


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sassy Louis, but not completely in the story yet, cute larry moment, harry falling for louiss?, kinda longer chapter then usual!, liam is mentioned againn, squint and youll see sassy harry and zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Series: What a Feeling [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 2





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> ngll i think this is my fav chapter but idkk, anygays its 3:21am so only a couple minutes after i posted my other chapter and im exhaustedd. with that said enjoy my bunniess :)

When i was done serving the chicken alfredo onto the plates i went over to the two boys who were letting out roars of laugher on the couch. I gave zayn his plate as he said, "Thanks harold. Looks amazing."

"Trust me it is. He makes better food then my mum, although i don't blame her all tomlinson's are ass at cooking." louis said while caused all three of us chuckle. I handed him his plate, as he mumbled, "Thanks peasant."

"Heyyy. First i was a princess and suddenly i'ma peasant? Feel highly offended you jerk," i shot back, scoffing at him playfully.

"Aw sorry princess, didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me your majesty?" louis said playing along with me.

"Ok hate to break your weird yet kind of cute conversation, but louis, correct me if m'wrong but pretty sure your majesty is only used for the queen or king not a princess. Think ya use your highness when talking to a princess." zayn said butting into mine and louis conversation. 

"What the fuck are ya lad? A peasant that works for the royal family?" louis speaks out to zayn, while I just went back to retrieve my own plate from the counter, giggling at both boys acting like children.

I noticed zayn blush in embarrassment a bit but quickly defended himself saying, "No i'm not a peasant ya little shit, just happen to pay attention to my lessons in grade school."

"You have no right to speak to meh like that you son of a bi-"

"Both of you stop acting like children before i have to get a belt and teach you both a lesson! Now what do ya guys want to drink." i said cutting off louis. 

"Kinky little princess i see," louis said wiggling his eyebrows, as they both let out a chuckle, "I'll have a lemonade." 

"I'll have a beer if ya have any." zayn said quickly after louis.

"Oh erm we don't have-" 

"We do. They're behind the water bottles." louis spoke out causally, taking in a bite of the pasta.

"You know, why am i not surprised you bought some and then hid them from meh." i said shaking my head a bit letting out a huff.

I walked over to the fridge to grab a water, a beer, and a lemonade. I made my way back to the living room and set down the drinks and my plate on the table, that surprisingly hadn't fallen apart since the day i built it. I sat next to louis, while he was in between me and zayn. We all chose a movie that we agreed on, which was 'Big daddy'.

During the scene where Julian wanted the kangaroo song to be played on the TV, i heard soft snores come from the boy on my shoulder that fell asleep soon after finishing his plate of food. I looked to zayn to see his eyes still glued to the movie, laughing at the part were Julian puked after dancing along to the kangaroo song. I chuckle at the sounds still coming out from the older boy beside me, i move a bit to place my plate down on the table, getting comfortable on the couch after i did so.

We countinued the movie, well at least me and zayn did, but got distracted by a phone ringing. I looked to my phone to make sure it wasn't me, i looked to zayn as he glared at his phone. He answered it and i figured it was his boyfriend.. Liam i think his name was.

He hung up soon after and said, "That was Liam, he just got to his flat. Got to go, but i'll see you around, ya guys have got to meet Liam. It was nice meeting ya and thanks again for the food and taking me in for this short while. Gave sleeping beauty my number so if ya guys need something im always next door or a text away," the dark haired boy said laughing. 

"Definitely look forward to meeting him. Nice meeting ya as well mate. And its no problem it's good to have someone else other then louis to talk to all day." 

"I bet it is, bye harold." he says laughing while walking to the door and unlocking it, "Bye Zayn." 

With that he was out the door making sure to close the door quietly, I assumed he didn't want to wake the boy next to me. It was to late for that though, i felt a body shift off me and mumble, "Sorry did i fall asleep on ya?"

"Yeah it's no big deal, although think ya should get to your own bed, seeing as we both have classes tomorrow and its already 11." i say smiling to the half asleep louis.

"Right right, i'll just take a shower tomorrow morning, and i'll wash the dishes tomorrow. Ya have morning classes so i'll do them before my lessons." he slurred out in a thick heavy tired voice. 

It was a normal thing for louis to do the dishes honestly, he may be sassy but he still likes to help out sometimes, key word. Sometimes.

"Alright, oh and zayn left. As ya can see, Liam was home so he decided to go. I'll have to talk to someone about the classes thing though, hate morning classes. If it wasn't for m-" i was cut of by a snore that came from louis. I smiled at the cute boy that was on the other side of the couch curled up into a ball. I decided to just leave him there as I didn't want to disturb his sleep. 

I picked up the dishes and placed them into the sink before quietly walking to my bedroom to grab a soft blanket from my closet, i didn't want to go into louis bedroom without his permission so it was better to just take one on my blankets. I made my way to the living room and placed the blanket onto louis smiling because he looked so peaceful sleeping.

I bent down to place a soft kiss on his forehead as i mumbled a low 'night louis'. As i turned on my heels i hear a soft voice speak out 'night princess'. I blushed at the fact that he probably felt me staring at him and that he just felt me kiss his forehead.

I quickly walked back to my bedroom and stripped out of my clothes just leaving my boxers on. I walked into the restroom to pee then brush my teeth, after i was finished i slipped into my bed sheets with a weird feeling in my stomach. I was confused at what it was and what caused it. But i shook the thoughts out of my head, i closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to ‘vibez’ by zayn while uploading this chapter and gosh his voice is so pretty i could cry bc of it⚰️ also peep a little cute larry moment ;) 
> 
> feel free to comment abt anythingg. safe space for most ppl (except for homophobic, transphobic, racist ppl and etc..) i don’t tolerate ANY of that here :)
> 
> stay safe, stream ‘nobody is listening’ by zayn and, remember that i love yaa MWAH


End file.
